Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 22
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 22: Banquets that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7DUlR6FMls Avalon does not get why Sierra dislikes Blazer's idea. "But sweetheart, I would think you would like Blazer's humbleness to do such a thing for the company." Said Avalon confused about Sierra's ways. Sierra then gets up and out of their bed. "I'm not being ungrateful, its just... *Sigh*, nevermind, lets just go downstairs and have dinner." Requested Sierra, indignant to continue the topic. "Alright, lets go then." Addressed Avalon. They both go downstairs and request Delia to prepare dinner for them. {Las Vegas, Blazer's Mansion, Dinning Room, 9:00PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZACFg1ELzo Blazer is seen eating dinner in the dinning room, he requests his servant "Kathy" to prepare the invitations to the banquet party Blazer will do for the company two days from now. "Yes Blazer, I'll have that ready by tomorrow." Said Kathy. "Thank you, now get out of here, I wish to have a peaceful dinner." Addressed Blazer with cruelty, Kathy proceeds to leave the dinning room to do what Blazer had asked her. {Several Days Later, Blazer's Mansion, Backyard, 9:23AM} The day of the banquet has come, and Blazer has invited the most important people of the company including the owner and his wife themselves. "I'm glad you two made it early." Addressed Blazer with happiness. Avalon shakes Blazer's hand and then gives him a hug and so does Sierra. "We wanted to make sure you had everything in order, as well as to see your great mansion." Explained Avalon with humor. "Why thank you, and what about you Sierra, what do you think?" Asked Blazer. Sierra seemed distracted, she felt uncomfortable. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPaYanLS0N4 "I..I think its fine, I really like your mansion Blazer." Replied Sierra. The three then go to sit at a table in the backyard, as the rest of the guests continue to arrive. {New York, Company de los Beltran, Lobby, 10:00AM} Tamara is seen arguing with a new client, that had came to the company offering a very good negotiation but is outraged by the fact that the owner's son is running the business. "This is an outrage, how can the son be running this company?" Asked Dr. Feller. "Victor knew what kind of useless person his own son was." He added. "Look sir if you continue causing a scandal, I will have to resort to calling security." Stated Tamara with frustration. Cole is seen entering the company, he sees Tamara bickering with a client. "What is going on here?" Asked Cole shocked. "Dr. Feller wants nothing to do with you Cole, he does not want to be part of this company since your father no longer is the owner." Explained Tamara. Cole is then impacted to the max, he can't lose such a very important client. "Please sir, I am just as good as my father." Explained Cole. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E "No, I don't want to be a part of this company and that is final." Addressed Dr. Feller and leaves the company, Cole is then left in a predicament and decides to take matters into his own hands. {Las Vegas, Blazer's Mansion, Backyard, 11:15AM} Gabriela had just arrived to the banquet and greets, Blazer, Avalon and Sierra. "Gabriela please, sit with us." Said Avalon. Blazer is a little bothered, he did not want such a low classed person as the receptionist that Gabriela is to sit with them. "...Yes of course, come please sit with us, Gabriela." Addressed Blazer with frustration. The four are seen speaking to each other about the banquet and how nice it is, Blazer gets up to make an announcement to all the guests. "Hello all my guests and welcome to your party, your time of enjoyment. This banquet was an idea I proposed to Avalon, and could have not been possible without him. But please, enjoy yourselves." Announced Blazer to everyone, and was applauded. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Fan Fiction